Czeska
Introduced as an Ensign aboard the Bebop II, Czeska's jurisdiction appears to primarily concern keeping files organized and maintaining records. This is seen in the fact that she has a ring of keys to every separate Archival Room of one of the ship's Filing Centers, and has been referred to by Faye as consistently working overtime at this job. It's been mentioned that, despite the notable rank difference, Czeska is an old friend of Commander Luis Grant from when they both first joined the Bebop II. Even with this fact and Luis's repeated requests that she just refer to him by his first name rather than his rank and surname, Czeska maintains nothing less formal than "Commander Luis." Appearance The first thing about Czeska's appearance that sticks out is her generally meek reactions to situations, and likewise facial expressions. Her voice is very quiet and soft while calm, yet due to her quality of easily being startled or intimidated, it tends to crack. She's also prone to openly telegraphing unease without fully realizing how much she's doing so, such as by fidgeting and stuttering while trying to lie. Her tendency to act overly-fearful towards others is made pronounced by her short height, while she is also robust in figure. In regards to other physical qualities, Czeska has slightly messy, shoulder length brown hair - Mostly swept back to hang down her neck - And her gentle, dark eyes peer out from behind thickframed glasses. When she actually smiles, it's in a very open and bright way. Her skin is clearly of a fair origin, but the tanned, slightly worn quality of her cheeks and neck suggests that she's spent a significant portion of her life working outside and in unkind weather. She also wears the apparent uniform of Bebop II personnel, but with little to no rank decorations. Personality In general, Czeska tends to be quiet and meek. She's not one to speak out of turn, and is a very bad liar when put under any amount of stress. However, she's very loyal to other personnel on the ship, and does whatever she can to help those who seek her assistance. As well, she can't bear to lie to someone who has been a longtime friend, such as Commander Luis Grant. As implied by said Commander, when not put under stress, Czeska is amusingly quirky and mischeivous as a friend. History Initially, Czeska was introduced helping Spike Spiegel do research on an unknown subject in secret. After he left, Czeska was met by her friend Commander Luis Grant, who told her she did the right thing after a short discussion and moved on. However, when the real Luis Grant showed up moments later, the two realized an impostor was on the ship. Czeska proceeded to use Bakudo she had learned earlier during her research in various tomes to track the individual down. Due to passing out from exhaustion, Czeska was left to be watched over by Luis as he thought on how to handle the situation and eventually contacted Vato Falman. Abilities / Skills Bakudo: Czeska has been seen capable of using Kido of at least the non-offensive Bakudo classification, and though with serious exhaustion afterwards, can cast and maintain a spell up to #58 in conjunction with another. *'Bakudo #58: Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows:' (Incantation: "Heart of the South, Eye of the North, Finger of the West, Foot of the East, arrive with the Wind and depart with the Rain.") First requires to have a circle drawn on a flat surface, partitioned into vertical and horizontal quarters by two lines. When cast, the circle lights up and begins to display numerals which seem to pinpoint the location of an individual whom the user has already come into contact with. *'Imagery of the Mage:' (Incantation: "I am the Stone that was Shorn from the Castle, I am the Eye of the Wand'ring Eagle. With my Feet planted Squarely, I Gaze to the Sky.") Though it does not seem to be a numbered Kido spell, and may not be of Kido at all, this spell is similar enough in function to work in conjunction with Bakudo. It works by taking the information provided by a spell like Bakudo #58, and then uses this to project a corresponding display. Trivia *In one of the player Zev's occasional and confusing mistakes, Czeska was stated to have glasses with rectangular lens frames, while the actual design has much more generalized shape. *The original character's name, Sciezka, means "path" in Polish. Category:Humans Category:Characters controlled by Zev